conociendo el pasado de dalia y kristal
by neko-chan0423
Summary: ¿cual sera el pasado de las hermanas?, ¿porque se fueron de su antiguo zoologico? la respuesta se descubrira pronto, entren y descubran el pasado de dalia y kristal.
1. Chapter 1

Como dice el titulo, en este fic se conocerá un poco el pasado de dalia y kristal desde el punto de vista de dalia.

Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

Dalia y kristal son originarios de mi, su uso requerida permiso previo ;D

* * *

Conociendo el pasado de dalia y kristal

Un día tranquilo en central park, el invierno se acercaba por lo que algunas personas no salían a causa del frio.

-hermana, tengo frio-se quejo kristal zarandeando a dalia quien dormía plácidamente.

-eh? Ah, ya voy, ya voy-despertó la gata bostezando y con los ojos aun adormecidos.

Se levanto con pereza y salió de la cueva dirigiéndose al pequeño estanque que tenía su habitad. Se paro en la orilla, se puso en cuatro con los ojos cerrados por el sueño y quiso meter la cabeza en el agua para despertarse, pero choco con algo solido y frio lo que hizo que se sorprendiera y despertara completamente.

-auch-se quejo sentándose y acariciándose la nariz, ahí cayó en cuenta que su estanque estaba congelado, y había nieve por todos lados.

-¡hermana, tengo frio!-grito exaspera la coneja desde la cueva.

-lo sé hermaniwuis, así que, ¿kotatsu?-pregunto mientras se paraba teniendo su habitual sonrisa.

-si-asintió impaciente haciendo que dalia sonriera más y se le escapara una risilla.

Los pingüinos se encontraban en su cuartel, prívate viendo los lunacornios alegremente, rico peinando a su muñeca Perky, Kowalski en su laboratorio y Skipper viendo por el periscopio; vigilando, ahí vio a dalia salir de su habitad y corre hasta la entrada del zoológico.

-wow-profirió en un murmuro.

-¿qué sucede Skipper?- pregunto Private mirando a su líder mientras se paraba para dirigirse hacia él.

-solo vi algo gracioso de dalia-respondió captando la atención de rico.

-¿que tiene?-volvió a preguntar el pingüino más joven.

-es que no se distingue muy bien entre la nieve-volvió a responder aliviando a rico.

Vio que la gata blanca regresaba arrastrando una mesa.

-¿para que necesitara una mesa?-se pregunto para sí mismo viendo como la chica salía nuevamente de su habitad.

Skipper salió seguido de los dos pingüinos y vieron a dalia regresar cargando una cobija doblada en su espalda.

-es verdad casi no se distingue entre la nieve-dijo Private viendo como la ojinaranja entraba nuevamente a su habitad y volvía a salir.

_-¿qué está haciendo?_-gruño rico haciendo gestos con sus aletas.

-sigamos observando-respondió el líder sin apartar la vista de la angora.

Después de unos muy largos minutos regreso con algo desconocido para los pingüinos.

-muy bien, ahora si vamos-ordeno mientras Private entraba a la base y llamaba a Kowalski.

-adoro el kotatsu-entono kristal adentro de la mesa-pero dime, ¿Dónde conseguiste el calentados?-

-secreto-respondió con una sonrisa acostada de pansa con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del "kotatsu" leyendo una revista con el título de Seventeen.

-vamos di…-fui interrumpida por la llegada de los pingüinos.

-dalia ¿dime qué es esto?-pregunto el arisco pingüino señalando la mesa.

-un kotatsu-respondieron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo como de costumbre.

-¿kotatsu?-musito prívate confundido al igual que los otros tres.

-sip, es de origen japonés, una mesa con un calentador en la parte baja, lo usan en invierno-explico la ojinaranja saliendo del kotatsu.

-ohh ya veo-profirió Private viendo como la gata tenia ma pelaje que antes aunque se seguía viendo delgada.

-pero tú tienes casi un abrigo que te protege del frio ¿entonces para que lo necesitas?-pregunto Kowalski viendo como la chica serbia café en don tazas.

-aprovecho la oportunidad-respondió con una sonrisa entregándole la taza rosa a su hermana mientras esta se sentaba-aparte, kris tenía frio-

-hermana, podemos invitar a Marlene?, porque vi que no la está pasando muy bien-pidió para después darle un sorbo a su tasa al igual que dalia.

-eerr ok-asintió dejando su tasa en la mesa.

-bien chicas, nosotros ya nos vamos-se despidió Skipper yéndose con su equipo al igual que dalia.

Dalia salto para quedar arriba del muro y otra vez para estar en el piso cubierto de nieve.

-hay-se quejo ya que en donde había caído se había formado una montaña de nieve-condenada nieve-dijo saliendo de ella y quitándose la nieve de encima.

-tu pelaje es tan blanca que no se distingue con la nieve-sonrió Private ayudándola a quitarle la nieve de su hombro izquierdo.

-gracias-le agradeció con una sonrisa más alegre.

-y suave-dijo rico atrás de ella quitándole nieve de la cabeza.

-eemm gracias—agradeció sonrojándose para después negar con la cabeza por ese acto-en fin ya me voy a ver a Marlene-dijo caminando, casi corriendo al hábitat de la nutria mientras los pingüinos se iban a su base.

-Marlene~, ¡Marlene!, ¿Marlene?-pregunto viendo un bulto al fondo y dirigiéndose a este.

-ah, hola dalia-dijo sacando la cabeza de la cobija mientras la gata se ponía de cuclillas en frente suyo.

-¿mucho frio?-pregunto con una ceja levanta y una sonrisa de lado.

-bastante-respondió desanimada.

-puedes venir a mi habitad tenemos un tipo calentado-propuso mientras se paraba.

-En serio, ¡gracias!-dijo mientras se paraba aun envuelta con la cobija.

-Nah, de nada-haciendo un gesto con la mano, mientras se retiraba seguida de la nutria que tuvo que dejar la cobija.

-¿dime Kowalski que es lo que estoy viendo?-pregunto Skipper mirando al frente al igual que los otros tres pingüinos.

-ante ustedes, les presento al sueñonotrone-respondió poniéndose en frente de ellos con una sonrisa.

-¿y para que funciona?-pregunto curioso Private.

-muestra en esta pantalla lo que soñamos usando este casco-respondió teniendo el casco en sus aletas el cual tenía cables conectados a la maquina.

-¿y funcionara?-pregunto Skipper mirando primero la maquina y después al pingüino más alto.

-podemos probarlo-respondió con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-¿con quién?-pregunto esta vez Private.

-así que, ¿tenemos que dormir aquí para ver si funciona su máquina?-dijo Marlene dentro de la base metida en el kotatsu (que tuvieron que meter ya que aun así hacia frio), mirando a los pingüinos que estaban cerca de la puerta.

-así es-respondió Kowalski asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿chicas?-pregunto mirando a dalia que estaba a su derecha y después a kristal que estaba a su izquierda.

-yo no tengo problema, siempre y cuando no explote cerca de mi-respondió dalia acostada de espalda leyendo un comic.

-lo mismo digo-dijo kristal sentada leyendo un libro de postres.

-¿y en quien?-volvió a preguntar la nutria mientras kristal daba la vuelta a la pagina.

-¡hermana!, ¿Puedes hacerme esta tarta? Porfis-exclamo subiéndose en la mesa mostrándole la pagina a la gata que se sobresalto.

-claro-asintió con una pequeña sonrisa después de ver la tarta de frutas de la página.

-en ella-respondió Skipper la respuesta de Marlene mientras kristal chillaba alegre y se iba de nuevo a su lugar.

-eemm ok-asintió la ojicafe dejándose caer para atrás.

Una vez que todas estuvieran dormidas, Kowalski le coloco el casco a dalia.

-bien, ahora-susurro para sí mismo bajando una palanca y apretando un botón rojo mientras la pantalla se encendía.

* * *

Tachan~ que les pareció?, muy aburrido?, interesante?, díganmelo por favor *se inclina*, jajajaja a partir de ahora en cada fic mío estarán dalia y kristal, aunque más dalia, kristal sería como un personaje secundario que no aparece mucho, ¡ah que mala! Jajajajaja no pues. El próximo fic será un RiLia, es que hay una idea en mi cabeza, que está un poco borrosa y no me deja en paz, así que cuando la descifre lo escribiré, y después lo publicare, hasta entonces ¡espérenme! a los que les agrado mi pareja de ricoXdalia (RiLia), claro, los que a no, pues no lo hagan.

Adiosin~ ;D

Ahora que me acuerdo!, quiero (deseo) hacer a dalia más popular "de lo que es" (ya que solo es popular mundialmente en mis fics) y a kristal un poquis aunque como dije arriba ella sería solo como un personaje secundario que no aparece mucho (a que mala sigo siendo jajajaja) por lo que vean mis dibujos en deviantart, yo soy: neko-chibi1, En donde subo puros dibujos de dalia, rico (solo tengo uno actualmente), skico (actualmente tres) y RiLia (bueno el RiLia solo uno actualmente) y si tienen cuenta ahí, porfis comenten, no tengo ni un solo comentario y eso me deprime mucho T_T.


	2. Chapter 2

En la pantalla se veía un zoológico más grande moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-estará temblando en ese zoo-dijo Private sentado cerca de la pantalla.

-sigamos observando- respondió Skipper a su lado.

_-dalia, vino de visita tu tío Lucas-_se escucho una voz armoniosa.

-parece ser que es cuando estaba en su antiguo zoológico-dijo Kowalski sentado al otra lado de Private.

_-¡vino tío Lucas!-se escucho la voz de dalia solo que esta se notaba mas infantil (tanto que no parecía la suya) y un poco chillona, la pantalla giro por arriba mientras se escuchaba un gritito._

_-dalia no hagas eso en el muro te puedes caer-dijo mientras se veía una gata blanca de iris amarillos de cabeza avanzando hacia dalia._

-se puso de cabeza-pensaron los cuatro.

_-ggyyaa no es cierto, no es cierto, mentirosa, mentirosa-_se quejo de la forma más infantil que hayan visto los pingüinos mientras cargaban a la gata y la dejaban de pie en el piso.

_-vamos no hagas pucheros-_rio apretándole las mejillas mientras se escuchaba un ruidito raro y después la risa de dalia.

_-hola dalia-_saludo otro gato café de ojos verdes mientras kristal (mas pequeña) estaba sentada en sus hombros, a un lado del gato estaba un conejo gris de iris rojos.

_-¡tío!-_exclamo alegre corriendo y saltando para abrasarlo mientras reía.

-era igual de alegre que ahora-dijo Skipper mientras todos asentían.

_-chicas, eh escuchado que se han portado muy mal-_dijo dejando a dalia en el piso al igual que kristal.

_-pero solo jugamos-_dijo dalia desviando la vista.

_-son demasiado traviesas, ambas, bueno mas dalia-_dijo la gata de iris amarillos captando la mirada de dalia.

_-me doy cuenta, vi como saltaba de aquí para allá, y como te sentaste y te pusiste de cabeza en el muro-_dijo con una risita acariciándole la cabeza a dalia.

-Estaba saltando al principio-volvieron a pensar para no interrumpir.

_-por esa razón estoy aquí-_continuo el gato café mientras las dos hermanas se sorprendían.

_-¿para qué?-_pregunto kristal con un tono demasiado suave.

_-para llevarlas conmigo a la escuela militar-_respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

_-¡¿Qué!? ¿Es eso cierto mom, dad?-_le preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo creando una voz rara, por el tono agudo de dalia y el suave de kristal.

_-así es-_respondió su padre al ser el último en ser mirado.

_-¿y por cuanto?-_preguntaron de nuevo en coro.

_-dos años-_respondió el gato café.

_-pero… pero ¿y mis amigos?-_pregunto dalia acercándose a su tío.

_-solo serán dos años-_dijo con simpleza alzando y bajando los hombros.

_-lo dices como si fueran dos días-_farfullo dalia cruzándose de brazos.

_-no hagas pucheros-_dijo su madre apretándole otra vez las mejillas.

_-nos vamos hoy así que despídanse ¿ok?-_dijo recibiendo un "si" por parte de las dos.

_Se ilumino la pantalla por un momento y salió de fondo el cielo de noche._

_-dalia ya es hora de irse, terminaste de despedirte de todos tus amigos-_se escucho la voz de su madre mientras dalia volteaba su vista a ella.

_-si, mom, acabo de termina de hacerlo-_respondió mientras se sentaba y daba un salto para caminar hasta su madr_e._

_-bien dali, es hora de irnos-_aviso su tío mientras dalia abrazaba a su madre y esta le daba un beso en la frente.

_-cuídate y también cuida a kristal, y procura no ser tan pesada-_dijo mientras dalia la soltaba.

_-ok-_asintió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-acaso de niña dalia era pesada con kristal?-volvieron a pensar los pingüinos asombrados.

Nuevamente la pantalla se ilumino unos segundos y cuando tuvo su iluminación normal, se veía un paisaje rápido, como cuando están en un carro, mientras se escuchaba una risa.

_-dalia, ven aquí, no quiero que te pase nada-_dijo su tío captando su mirada y se oía un sonido de frustración por parte de la gatita mientras se sentaba y miraba el paisaje hasta que volteo y vio una maleta azul, la abrió, revolvió las cosas, lo cual se veía ya que lo que veía dalia se veía en la pantalla hasta tomar un toper, lo abrió y vieron que contenía un pequeño frasquito de salsa.

_-kris~-_canturreo mientras la conejitas la miraba y ocultaba el toper en su espalda_-quieres jugar ¿Qué comida es?-_pregunto mientras la conejito sonreí.

_Dalia siendo pequeña solo podía ocultar el contenido del toper, lo que llamo la curiosidad a su tío y sigilosamente miro que contenía, al ver que contenía el frasquito de salsa, se palmo con su pata la cara y miro a dalia con una sonrisa de decepción._

_-bien cierra los ojos-_ordeno mientras la conejito obedecía abrió el toper y tomo el frasquito, lo destapo pero su tío se lo arrebato.

_-tío!-_se quejo mientras kristal abrió los ojos.

_-dalia, ¿Qué te dijo tu mama?-_pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

_-que no me portara pesada-_dijo desviando nuevamente la mirada con una risita nerviosa.

_-¿y qué pensabas hacer con esto?-_volvió a preguntar mostrándole el frasquito.

_-nada-_respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa.

_-en serio, yo si se que, así que como castigo, tomate una cucharadita, este comportamiento no es opto en la milicia-_

_-pero…-_dijo mientras su tío serbia la salsa en un cucharadita, vio a kristal que estaba más que confundida.

_-dalia, sabes que kris es menor que tu, por lo que no debe tomar esto, así que toma-dijo poniendo la cuchara en frente de ella._

Los pingüinos se querían reír, pero no lo hicieron para no despertar a las chicas, dalia sí que era pesada con kristal de niñas. Vaya que era traviesa

_-dalia-_dijo su tío mientras los pingüinos volvían a prestar atención.

_Se vio la pequeña mano de dalia tomar la cuchara y beberla, en la parte inferior de la pantalla se veían lagrimitas._

_-Trágalo-_ordeno nuevamente mientras dalia obedecía y abrió los ojos de tope para dejar escapar un grito y volver a su maleta sacando una gran botella de agua y beberla hasta la mitad.

_-bien, creo que me pase yo también-_se rio su tío tapando el frasquito.

_-muxo-_dijo dalia teniendo una sonrisa y como si tuviera algo en la boca.

_-y ¿Cuánto falta?-_pregunto kristal captando la mirada de ambos_._

Su tío miro el paisaje_ -una hora- _respondió con una sonrisa.

Dalia miro la misma maleta y busco otra cosa mientras su tío la miraba.

_-kris juguemos algo-_dijo mientras revolvía.

_-¿qué cosa?-_se oyó la voz de la ojirosa.

_-amm veamos-_farfullo mirando los juguetes que tenía una pelota, una cuerda, alzo la vista viendo el paisaje.

_-no sé, no tengo nada, mama a de haber sacado todos los juegos que tenia._

_-no me sorprende porque_-susurro su tío mirando hacia el frente.

_-hum-se _decepciono la conejita.

La pantalla se ilumino otra vez, y al volver a la normalidad se vio el campo de una escuela militar mientras se dirigían a un edificio, dalia saludaba a cualquiera que veía y kristal se ocultaba atrás de su tío.

_-por aquí-_dijo mientras las dos chicas lo seguían y se metían a una habitación donde estaba un oso con un pañuelo sujeto a su cuello de color rojo con diseño militar y cinco placas en forma de estrellas.

_-así que ellas son las chicas que me dijiste-_dijo con voz ronca mientras se paraba.

_-esta nos será de utilidad_- dijo señalando a dalia que bufo ante la palabra "esta", es que acoso su tío no les dijo su nombre_ –pero esta será un estorbo-_señalo a kristal.

_-wo, wo, wo, no le diga así a mi hermana-_la defendió poniéndose en frente de ella.

_- bien- _El oso le resto importancia, mientras se dirigía a su escritorio-nombre: dalia, raza: gata angora, nombre: kristal, raza: coneja beveren, habitación: 107-susurraba escribiendo en una hoja -_listo_- dijo volviendo su mirada a los tres presentes.

_-entendido-_asintió el gato haciendo un saludo militar mientras dalia veía que tenía un pañuelo color verde con diseño militar igual pero con cuatro estrellas_- vengan niñas-_dijo mientras las chicas obedecían.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron, subieron escaleras hasta llegar a otra habitación y entraron.

_-wow –_dijeron las dos viendo la decoración de la habitación.

Una cama en cada lado pegadas a la pared con sabanas blancas bien tendidas y una ventana en medio, las paredes pintadas de café claro, una mesa de noche al lado de cada cama y un baño al fondo.

_-tomen-_dijo su tío mientras ambas volteaban, era un pañuelo como el de su tío solo que sin placas en forma de estrellas.

_-a fuerzas tiene que ser verde-_dijo dalia mirando el pañuelo.

_-mmm no, ¿acaso lo quieres de otro color?-_pregunto mirando los pañuelos y después a dalia.

_-naranja-_respondió mirándolo sorprendiendo a su tío por su velocidad.

_-ok, ¿y tu kristal?- _se volvió hacia la coneja.

_-rosa-_pidió tímidamente jugando con sus dedos.

_-ok, esperen aquí_-dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

_-que habitación más aburrida-_se quejo dalia mirando la habitación en frente de las camas_-¿qué cama quieres?-pregunto mirando a kristal._

_-esta-_dijo señalando la de la izquierda con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-bien-_asintió tumbándose en la cama de la derecha y se abría la puerta haciendo que se sentara rápidamente.

_-aun no descanses les espera un entrenamiento-_dijo dándoles un pañuelo con el color que les pidió.

_-tío ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-_dijo dalia amarándose el pañuelo como un vaquero.

_-claro-_asintió ayudando a kristal.

_-¿si pidiera rojo, me lo darías?-_pregunto señalando su pañuelo.

_-nop-_respondió con una sonrisa.

_-¿Por qué?-_pregunta kristal a un lado suyo.

_-el rojo solo es para el jefe de esta escuela-_respondió con una sonrisa.

_-¿eres su amigo?-_volvía a preguntar dalia bajando de la cama.

_-sí, pero en ese momento había recibido una llamada y por esa razón estaba de malas-_respondió con una gotita en la cabeza.

_-¿entonces también es amigable?-_pregunto kristal mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

_-sí, más o menos-_respondió cerrando y caminando para salir del edificio.

Se volvió a iluminar la pantalla para después verse el campo militar de antes en menos de un segundo, dalia miraba los alrededores, dando a entender que estaban formados, se veían varios animales no más altos que un perro o al menos un poco más altos, como zorros, gatos, osos, y demás, todos cachorros, tanto hembras como machos, algunos platicaban, otros se quedaban callados estando nerviosos, volvió su vista a kristal, que temblaba teniendo la mirada como si estuviera viendo una película de terror.

_-vamos kristal, te vas a desmayar si no te calmas, o te orinaras- _lo ultimo lo susurro desviando la mirada por un momento mientras los pingüinos haciendo un gesto de querer reír.

_-es que… tengo miedo, no sé qué debo hacer-_respondió mientras bajaba más su voz a lo último.

_-tranquis, yo estoy contigo-_le dijo enderezándose ya que se inclino para poder escuchar a la ojirosa, mientras kristal la miraba y sonreía para volver su vista al frente y respiraba profundamente.

_-gracias, hermana, me siento mejor-_dijo con una amplia sonrisa mirándola.

_-¡atención!-_exclamo un perro dingo de color café claro parado en sus patas traseras, mientras dalia volvía su vista al frente rápidamente con un sobresalto y se dejaban de oír los murmullos de los demás.

_-¡todos ustedes chiquillos, han sido traídos aquí por su inmadurez, así que vamos a disciplinarlos!-grito el perro con una voz grave que intimido a todos, hasta a dalia, y kristal se asustaba mas._


	3. Chapter 3

_Conociendo el pasado de dalia y kristal (part 3)_

_Ahora tendrá otra narración, se me hizo más fácil, si no les gusta me dicen._

* * *

_-hermana, tranquila-dijo dalia con su tono infantil, viendo como kristal quería llorar, y la verdad es que cuando kristal se asustaba mucho empezaba a llorar._

_-eh?! ¡Hey niña no te pongas a chillar!-grito el entrenador mirando a la coneja que ya tenía lagrimas en sus ojos._

_El entrenador se acercaba a ella pero Lucas (el tío de las hermanas) lo detuvo._

_-tranquila kristal, no pasa nada-la tranquilizo dalia, mientras kristal trataba de calmarse._

_Después de que kristal se calmara y el tío de las chicas hablara con el entrenador, el entrenador se calmo igual._

_-bien, formen parejas, vamos a empezar!-ordeno mientras todos iban tras su pareja._

_-dalia se mi pareja-dijo un perro cachorro._

_-no la mía-dijo un lémur._

_-no ella será mi pareja-dijo un oso cachorro, para después toda la bola de chicos se comenzaron a pelear._

-era igual de popular con los chicos de niña-dijo Skipper con una gotita estilo anime.

_-oigan, oigan, cálmense, no seré su pareja porque estaré con mi hermana-dijo con una sonrisa mientras los chicos se deprimían._

_-está bien-dijeron en coro buscándose a alguien más._

_-segura hermana?-pregunto kristal a un lado de ella._

_-sip-asintió sonriente._

_-escuchen!, su primer entrenamiento serán correr por todo el campo, darán 10 vueltas-grito el entrenador captando la mirada de todos._

_Los demás vieron el extenso campo y después tragaron saliva sonoramente, mientras se alistaban para comenzar a correr._

_La pantalla volvió a iluminarse por unos segundos y después apareció el techo del cuarto de dalia mientras se escuchaba un lloriqueo de fondo._

_-en serio kristal, ¿Cuánta agua tienes en tu cuerpo?, ya vas llorando tres veces al día-pregunto dalia girando su cabeza para ver a su hermana que también estaba acostada en su cama._

_Y es que la coneja lloraba a causa de que solo pudo dar dos vueltas a diferencia de su hermana quien dio seis cuanto mucho._

_-mis pies-se quejo mientras lloraba y dalia daba un suspiro._

_-vamos a dormir, ¿vale?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras kristal asentía con lagrimitas en sus ojos._

_Dalia se paro para pasarle papel a su hermana y limpiarle las lágrimas de paso y después ir a apagar la luz y acostarse, mientras le decía un "buenas noches, kris" y está igual solo que con el nombre de la angora._

_La pantalla volvió a iluminarse y mostro el campo de entrenamiento con el entrenador en frente._

_-como ayer no pudieron completar las vueltas volverán a correr-grito mientras kristal suspiraba al igual que su hermana, al igual que una pequeña oveja y una ardilla que estaban hasta el último de la fila._

_La pantalla volvió a iluminarse mostrando un comedor, con paredes grises._

_-no se porque pero como que la atmosfera me recuerda a la cárcel-dijo sarcásticamente dalia sentada y rodando los ojos._

_-a de ser por las paredes grises-dijo kristal con una sonrisa mientras dalia ponía los ojos en blanco._

_-ya lo sabía kris, fue sarcasmo, /creo que debo dejar de ser sarcástica también/- reflexiono la angora sonriendo._

_-chiquillos, terminando de comer nos reuniremos de nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento!-grito el entrenador por el altavoz situado en una esquina._

_Kristal agacho la cabeza desanimada mientras dalia daba un suspiro cansino después de verla._

_-será mejor que nos apuremos a comer-dijo tomando la cuchara a un lado suyo._

_-bien-dijo la ojirosa copiando su acción._

_La pantalla se ilumino y dejo ver nuevamente el capo de entrenamiento._

_-varios no han progresado con las vueltas, así que seguiremos corriendo-grito el entrenador enfrente de los soltados quienes estaban formados-hagan su calentamiento, rápido-volvió a gritar mientras todos obedecían._

_-vamos kris-dijo dalia animado a su hermana._

_La pantalla volvió a iluminarse por unos segundos para después mostrar, ver un espejo en donde se reflejaba dalia, viendo que no tenía la cicatriz, seguía siendo delgada, pero no tanto como en la actualidad, teniendo la figura de una niña normal, estaba mojada secándose con una toalla, para después amarrársela por arriba de su pecho._

-es casi igual-dijo Skipper mientras los cuatros asentían.

-solo que no tiene ni la cicatriz ni es tan delgada como ahora-concluyo Kowalski señalando a la angora quien dormía plácidamente.

Los cuatros asintieron nuevamente, para después fijar su vista en la pantalla.

_-al menos los baños son geniales-dijo con una gran sonrisa teniendo las manos en su cintura._

_-si-dijo kristal captando la mirada de la ojinaranja._

_-terminado de secarnos vamos a darles las buenas noches a nuestro tío ¿ok?-dijo mientras la menor asentía alegre._

_-de acuerdo-dijo mientras dalia se quitaba su toalla, después de todo no tenía nada que ocultar._

_La pantalla volvió a iluminarse, pero esta vez mostro a la madre de las hermanas, quien estaba molesta y se veía como cargaba a dalia en sus brazos._

_-Lucas, como pudiste permitir que dalia participara en una guerra, pudo haber muerto-le grito molesta mientras se veía a su tío en la pantalla._

_-yo no lo decidí, lo decidió el jefe-se excuso nervioso._

_-además mami, sigo viva ya que yo soy una genialosa star-protesto dalia con su aguda voz._

_-pero mira! Te hiciste una herida…-dijo su madre dejándose de pie en el piso tocando su mejilla izquierda._

_-pero…-iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por su madre._

_-…y te lastimaste mucho-dijo mientras la miraba y volvía nuevamente a mirar a su hermana._

_Mientras dalia se paraba junto al espejo de su habitación, ya era mucho más grande y desarrollaba mas la belleza que tiene actualmente, tenía un ojo morada, para ser precisos el izquierdo, igual su brazo derecho, su muslo, una bandita en la mejilla derecha, su pecho y su cola, mas moretones. toco el espejo mirándose._

_-pero estoy bien!-exclamo mirando a su madre y captando ambas miradas._

_-pero...-esta vez ella fue la interrumpida._

_-estoy bien madre, estas heridas pronto sanaran-volvió a protestar sorprendiendo a su madre._

_-bien, pero tendremos que irnos-dijo después de dar un suspiro._

_-de acuerdo-asintió dalia mientras su madre miraba nuevamente al tío de dalia._

_Dalia ya no les prestó atención y miro por la ventana, mientras se iluminaba otra vez la pantalla esta vez dejando ver otro escenario, un zoológico diferente al primero._

_-ese no es el mismo zoo de antes-dijo Private captando la mirada de los tres._

_-a de ser el de _Washington-respondió Skipper para después mirar la pantalla.

* * *

Tachan~ ya les traje el tercer capi, hurra, será un sueño muy largo, como de ocho capítulos, tal vez, no estoy muy segura, en fin, dejen reviews porfis, ¡ah Sí!, dato: el primer zoológico de las chicas, en donde nacieron y estuvieron antes de irse con su tío a la escuela militar, era en california, y después se mudaron a otro en Washington después de que su madre se las llevara de la escuela militar.


End file.
